User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet: The Masked Count From The Phantom Kingdom
'(WIP)' ''The Masked Count From The Phantom Kingdom ''The Masked count is the name given to the mysterius figure which has been spotted throughout the history by different magicians and deitys. following the TV troops of: The Chessmaster, The Magnificent Bastard, All According to Plan, Badass Boast, Badass Normal, Conservation of Ninjutsu, Names to Run Away from Really Fast (you probobly all understand why), I Have Many Names,Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?, Did You Just Scam Cthulhu?. 'History' Egypt, the Pharaoh Narmer. He has been mentioned again in history books as David, the second king of the hebrew people, and the one who defeated in battle the giant man, Goliath. He was known as the great councqer of the world, Alexander the Great. Later, he appeared to be ALL the Five Good Emperors, by changing his face with every generation, and eventually, after he got sick of ruling over the greatest empire of that time, he left, pretending to be dead, and put the his adopted son, Commodus in charge of the roman empire, a thing which later has found out to be a great downful for the roman empire. not that he cared. Later, he can be found as Ivan the Terrible, the first Tsar of Russia. after those times, he rarely again returned in the role of the monarch/ruler of a region, and was more known as an higherable assasin in the royalty communitys and in magicians societys. Even thoguh, around the 15th century, it is being said he found himself an organization he led together with Corbett Flamel, and organization which eventually developed itself into the Phantom Army In 1945, a large group of magician, which were considered as the highest authority in the sorcery world, was able to use the help of large number of meta-humans (homo-superior) and by control the minds of people like the president of the USA, led a large scale operation to catch the count once and for all. In a large operation, they were finnaly able to surrounder him, and took him to the "Divine Court", a court yard menaged by an allias of Gods from diferent panthaons, and exist to sentence defected gods and magicians. He eventually has been Sentenced to death, for the murder of 1000 diferent Gods, 598432 demi-gods, 564812354 demons, 666,666,666 angels and 94825321873 humans, and for commiting other atrocities against all races. And these were only the known crimes he did since begining of history. It is unknown how big were his true crimes against all existance, as it is unknown how much time he even existed. He was sentenced to be executed by erasing his soul out of existance, as a person like him must not be allowed to exist in any sort of form, nto even as a harmless ghost.. At the moment they were about to erase his soul from existance, he simply smirked. without any problem, he released himself from the handcuffs, which were supposed to be strong enough to seal away any sort of divine and magical being, even gods such as Zeus and Odin. He then clap his hands, and replied by that it's indeed a fantastic little show they put there. The diferent deitys, magicians and other beings which gathered in the court were in outer shock from how easily he was able to release himself from those handcuffs, and were ready to attack him, but then he stopped them by simply telling them he let them catch him, so he would have the opretunity to talk with all of them. since they saw him releasing himself from divine handcuffs, couldn't feel any sort of magic from him, knew he was unkillable, and couldn't for the life of themselves to penetrate his mind and see what's in there, their fear took over them, and they listened to everything he had to say. eventually, he offered them a deal. he would finish the war which threatened to tear the entire world apart, and would coparate with the diferent mages on earth and the diferent deitys, and for exchange, they would release him, and ignore everything he did untill that point. eventually, the divie court decided to release him and let him free. in return, he made for the USA army 5 atom bombs, and order them to send them to the citys of hiroshima and nagasaki, kill millions of peoples, and in exchange, finish the war. corrently, in the 21th century, he again returned to his usual ways, though now he is married and have a daughter, which made all the deitys in the world to rise their defences, becuase they have no idea what he might do next. Image Gallery: Reaper in a suit.jpg|The form which in her, he was caught by the magicians alucard of the red.jpg|One of the count many forms AIZEN.jpg|another form the count use count.jpg|a less humanoid form the count use Gilgamesh of Uruk.jpg|the form which in her, he ruled over the very first kingdom in the world, from the city uruk. this is his form as Gilgamesh, the first kng on earth Gilgamesh armor.jpg|his form as Gilgamesh with a diferent armor King Gilgamesh.jpg|another form of Gilgamesh rai..jpg|another form of the count time.jpg|another form slenderman.jpg|a faceless monster possible seig.jpg|teenager cute nagisa.jpg|ow!!! what a little cute child! I am sure he/she won't do anything horrifi- not cute.jpg|... what? creepy nagisa.jpg|... I am scared... crazy woman.jpg|who knew he could have also changed into a woman... nice erza.jpg|damn! she is hot! badass erza.jpg|DAMN! SHE IS BADASS! olivier.jpg|russian badass? mask 3.jpg|well, he isn't being called the masked count for nothing, right? mask 1.jpg|another mask mask 2.jpg|anotehr mask zero.png|another masked form mask 4.jpg|badass mask mask 5.jpg|golden mask hollow mask.png|a more demonic like mask mask 6.jpg|another demonic mask creepy mask.png|a pretty creepy mask... terrify mask.jpg|the fuck is this mask??? Powers and Abilitys : Controlling one's own being comes in part from being able to control it's entire sensory system. *''Neural Impulse Manipulation: Harness the one's personal synapses and neural impulses in the body at will. *Physical Augmentation: Mentally focus one's somatic capabilities to their fullest degree. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Focus on a specific physical attributes and enhanced/increase them at will. ***Intravenous Exoskeleton ***Blood Armor ***Blood Clotting ***Unbreakable Bones *Prehensility: Manipulate the physical flexibility of your anatomical extremities. **Prehensile Muscles: Use muscles to manipulate. **Prehensile Nervous System: Use nerves to manipulate. *Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. **Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. **Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *Regeneration Manipulation: Willing one's own flesh to mend itself. (Self only) **Accelerating Regeneration: Expedite and augment the process of physical recovery dependent on damage intake. **Age Shifting: Controlling the process at which genes and cells expire enabling the stagnation, acceleration to reversal of physical age. ***Telomere Reduction: Through consciously extending their telomere's. ***Telomere Regeneration: Via willing the reduction of one's genes. **Connective Tissue Manipulation: Order individual cell clusters holding tissue together to dis/reconnect. **Nerve Regeneration: Users can utilize extensive self-neural reparation. **Regenerative Healing Factor: Command oneself to mend and recover faster and more efficiently. **Immortality: Through absolute control over every single iota of one's being down to their cellular division or genetic condition. *Respiratory System Manipulation: The user can control his own respiratory system even at the cellular level. *Selective Attention: Selectively concentrate on any part of the body. **Ability Focus: Focus on any form of natural abilities in the body for further support in effects and progress. **Durability Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical durability with effective results. **Energy Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical energy to any degree in effect. **Motion Concentration: Concentrate the motion in the physical body for more enhance effects in physical movement to move anywhere with ease. **Sense Focusing: Will the sense to a much higher degree by concentration. **Parabolic Hearing: Will one's hearing to a great distance. ***Telescopic Vision: Will one's vision to see from great distance. ***Strength Concentration: Concentrate on one's physical body strength for maximum efforts. *Self-Manipulative Puppetry: Control the one's own motor functions regardless of what state their body is in. **injury Immunity: Be unaffected by harm to retain their ability to function on any level. **Reflex Manipulation: Consciously manipulate their reflexes. ***Enhanced Reflexes: Enhance your reflexes. ****Reflex Immunity: Negate your own reflexes. *Self-Sustenance: Reduce or remove the need for one's bodily necessities. *Skin Color Manipulation: Will the color of once skin. *Vein Manipulation: Conscious control over the circulatory system. *Vision Manipulation: Will one's vision to enhance, reduce or remove for further effects. **Night Vision: Will one's eyes to react more sensitively to low light conditions. *Voice Manipulation: Will one's vocal cords to make any sound. **Omnitone: Utilize one's voice to make any tone. **Vocal Replication: Duplicate any sound one hears using one's vocal chords **Voice Masking: Change one's voice to mask the original tone. *Osteokinetic Constructs: By manipulating the bones in his body, he can drug them out, create instantly more of them in his body, and shape them in every form he wish to, be it as a weapon, or an armor. *Organic Bullet Projection: **Blood Bullet Projection **Bone Bullet Projection 'Omnicompetence '- with his years of training, and immense amount of intelect, he was capable to get into the level of omnicompetence. *Intuitive Aptitude **'Ability Intuition' - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. **'Anatomical Intuition' aka ''Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). **'Chemical Intuition' - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. **'Craft Improvisation' - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. **'Escape Intuition' aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition- ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. **'Intuitive Perception' - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. **'Intuitive Precognition'- sense and react to future events. **'Mathematical Intuition' - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. **'Mechanical Intuition' - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". **'Medical Intuition' - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. **'Musical Intuition' - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. **'Physics Intuition' - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. **'Predator Instinct' - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. **'Pressure Point Intuition' - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. **'Prey Instinct' - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. **'Rhythm Intuition' - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. **'Scientific Prowess' - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. **'Seduction Intuition' - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. **'Sickness Intuition' - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. **'Social Intuition' aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. **'Survival Intuition' - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. **'Weapon Proficiency' - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. **''Agriculture Intuition: The user has mastery of Agriculture/Aquaculture using all types of methods, techniques and skills. **Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. **Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. **Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. **Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. **Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. **''Beverage Intuition: To have all the skills, techniques, And styles of a master beverage maker, be it alcoholic or not and the user has the intuition of knowing whats in a beverage alcoholic or not. **''Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. **Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. **''Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. **''Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. **Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. **Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. **Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. **Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. **''Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. **''Experimentation'': to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. **''Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. **Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. **''History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. **''Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. **Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. **Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. **Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. **Law Intuition: to understand various laws. **Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. **''Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. **Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. **''Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. **Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. **''Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. **''Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. **Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. **Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. **Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. **Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. **''Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion and belief. **''Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. **''Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. **''Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. **Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. **Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. **Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. **Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Hypercompetence *Craft Improvisation **Omnifabrication *Self Sufficiency *Supertasking *Unpredictability 'Training Regimen:' *Combat Specialist *Special Ops Mastery *Supernatural Hunter Physiology (every sort of magical abilities are disconnected to him, and he simply capable to use naturally possible abilities and magical abilities only via objects). *Supernatural Priest Training (every sort of divine abilities are disconnected to him, and he simply capable to use naturally possible abilities and divine abilities only via objects). *Ninjutsu 'Absolute Intelligence '- As said before, he posses an immense level of intelect, to the point it's beyond supernatural. *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Probability *Accelerated Thought Process *Causality Perception *Hyper-Instincts *Panmnesia *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Infinite Creativity *Intelligence Infinitum *Instant Learning *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Supertasking *Multi-Focus *Tactical Genius *Transcendent Science - He is capable of inventing mechines and using technology on the level of a transcenent science. 'Absolute Wisdom '- Together with his great intelect, his expirience throughout the years gave him absolute level of wisdom. *Ability Intuition *Ability Learning *Accelerated Perception *Accelerated Thought Process *Causality Perception *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Omnicompetence *Infinite Creativity *Panmnesia *Parallel Processing *Tactical Genius 'Absolute Wits '- In all worlds, there is no greater trickster then him, and someone with so much wits as him: *Accelerated Thought Process *Adaptive Mind *Clear Mind *Detail Intuition *Enhanced Brain Capacity *Enhanced Concentration Capacity *Enhanced Response *Hyper-Instincts *Infinite Creativity *Multi-Focus *Panmnesia *Path to Victory *Supertasking *Tactical Genius *Trickster 'Mindshifting ' 'State of Mind:' *Answer Intuition *Abjuration *Clear Mind *Conjuration *Detail Intuition *Divided Mind *Dream Manipulation *Emotion Manipulation *Empathy *Enlightenment *Epiphany Inducement *Hive Mind *Hypercompetence *Illusion Manipulation *Indomitable Will *Instant Learning *Intuitive Aptitude *Invocation *Memory Absorption *Memory Manipulation *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Mind Exchange *Neurocognitive Deficit *Precognition *Psionic Inundation *Psychic Shield *Psychic Communication *Psychic Shadow *Psychological Intuition *Psychometry *Pushing *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Tranquil State *Vertigo Inducement 'Hidden Arsenal '- By implanting blades and other weapons under his skin and in his clouths, he can fight with them while surprising his enemys. *Object Attacks **Vibration Manipulation: via special wepons he implanted in the palm of his two hand, in his feets, and in his shoulders area. those devices are connected to hin nerves system, making it essentially part of his body, allowing him to generate vibration blusts and sound blusts from his hands, feets, and from his back, surprising enemys by countering attacks from behind. the level of powers of the vibration blust can move from something barely noticeable to a vibration thousends of times stronger then a 10 in richter scale erathquake. **Air Attacks: using compressed air guns in the palm of his hands (right next to the vibrassion one) he can shoot compressed air. ***Air Bolt Projection: He can shoot compressed air in the form of a bullet. it can be strong enough simply harm a little bit a person, assuming it hits in the right place, to the point it can shatter rocks by contact. ***Razor Wind: the guns can also shoot compressed air in the form of thin slices of ari, strong enough to cut throuth dimonds and steel. **Magic Bullet Projection: While possesing no magical capabilitys on his own, he posses a some magical bullets. ***Anti-Magic: those bullets posses the ability to nagate and cancel magical effects in contact, which makes them extremely potent against any magic user enemy. ***Anti-Healing Factor: Those bullets can also nagate healing factor and ever worsen the condition of their target. ***out of those bullets, inside of his body he holds only 5 of those, just in case. **Magic Cutting: Using special blades hidden inside of his body, which he can dislocate in will inside of his body and let them get out of his body at every point he wants them to, he can fight with magical blades. he posses 5 magical blades inside of his body, two short daggers, two hand and half sword, and one katana. ***The Daggers Of Night:'' Two powerful daggers composed from darkness. they are fast, quike, able to slip through most magical bariars and protections, and are DEADLY. They are weak while day though, and lose most of their abilitys in day. they are also more coulify to assasination and quike battles then normal swords, so using them as a weapon in battles in kind of stupid and ireasonable. also, in day time the daggers loosing most of their strengh, and in contact with powerful light source they might desolve into nothingness for a surtain amount of time. ***''The Sword Of The Seraph:'' A poweful magical sword, capable of burning anything it cuts and project fire strong enough to burn anything. she is also made of composed from pure fire, which took a solid form. It can also manipulate magma, and send powerful heat beams. while the sword is also extremly hot, users of conceptual/primordial Ice can easily nagate it's abilitys and render it useless. ***''The Swrod Of Niefelheim: ''The Sword of nefelheim is a powerful ice sword, capable of freezing anything. the sword also made of ice. the sword is extemly cold, but against beings who can use conceptual/primordial fire, the sword is rendered useless. ***''Nansento iu akuma no naraka no ken (The Naraka Sword Of The Thousends Demons):The most powerful magical object the count posses. not as all the rest of the artifects, which he achived by stealing them from gods and heros, this sword he recived after winging Yama, the God of the underworld in shinto and budhism in a game. This sword can manipulate spiritual energy, the beasts of the underworld, manipulate the forces of death and is the embodiment of the underworld. it can maniplate all demonic elements and forces. **Black Hole Bomb: for every given moment, he hold on himself 10 of those bombs, inside of his skin. by releasing them out of his skin and throwing them to the target, he can make those tiny bombs to explode, create an immense gravitetional pule which result in a matter of the split of a second in the creation of a black hole. the black holes are VERY small so small it's practically immposible for the naked eye to see the area the black hole create, and it can last less then 10 seconds. but it's more then enough to distract his enemys, and if they are anywhere near 20 meters from the black hole, they are dead. the mere fact he was able to create bombs which can generate black holes suggest that he is capable of inventing and using a transcendent level of science. **Nuclear Weapons: The Count is the actual father of the atomic bomb, helping scientists in the WWII to develop them to blow up hiroshima and nagasaki. He did most of the work inventing this kind of technology, and without him interfearing, it would have take hundreds of years, maybe even more, to reach to the level atomic bombs are a thing. he hold on himself 5 miniature, complete Tsar Bombs (tsat bombs with the power level which tehy MEANT to have, not the level they were in when the expiriment stopped because how dangerous it was). with them, he can even blow up all of europe, assuming he blow all five of them at the same time. **Enuma Elish: ''A special weapon the count made. this weapon, without any doubt, is a transcendent version of science. This weapon is his final resort, a doomsday mechine. The name "Enuma Elish" are the first words and the name of the story of the creation of the world from the sumerian mythology, making it a pun, as this is the name of thebegining of all things, and a weapon who carry this name would bring the end for all things. Enuma Elish is capable of creating a Total Event Collapse situation. Upon activating, it would create a special force field around the Count, which would protcet only him, and anything which was 0.5 meters from his body (this is only the default setting. the count can change it to create even a force field of 50 meters radius, or even cancel the force field, rendering him vounrable to the destruction. Enuma Elish can destroy up to an entire universe, or dimension. it can't destroy at once anything on a multiversal scale, though if he simply use it over and over again, he would, eventually, be able to destroy even a multiverse. the main weakness of enuma Elish is that upon activating, it's need 10 minutes of charging itself, and it's charge itself from the electricity in the Count body, which makes him weaker as it charge. also, Enuma Elish, once activated, would shut down itself for a week, and only then would be able to reactivate. as such, it's immposible for the Count to do anything like blusting a multiverse by blowing up one by one all of his universes that easily. Enuma Elish is considered for him as his last resort, and he kept it's very existance from everyone in existance. no one is aware to the fact he posses such a destructive force. *Brain Chip: The Count installed a special chip in his mind which able to conect him via his nerve system and thought to every computer in the world. he as such can send his thought in the phone, without even the need to speak, he can write computer programs by thinking about them, and huck pretty much to every compter without the need to actually touch a computer. Using the brian chip, he can also create powerful psychic shock wave which attack all minds in his area. *Gravity Pistol: The Count hold on him a special pistol, which use bullets which, when creating contact with their target, activate a gravitational pull around the target. it's depend on how much he wants to increase or decrease the gravity around the target. he can go from decreasing the gravity to that of 1% of earth's gravity, or encrease it to x10,000 times the gravity of earth. these are the minimum and maximum. the magazine is full to 6 rounds only. *Time Pistol: This pistol carry time bullets - bullets which, in contact, are able to saparate the target from time and space for 10 seconds. The magazine carry up to 6 rounds. *Anti-Freak Pistol: This pistol's magazine hold anti-magic bullets. just as the 5 bullets he holds inside of his body, to lunch to an attack from a hidden place if needed, this pistol carry in each magazine 6 rounds, while the count usually never leave anywhere without at least 3 magazines in his pocket. as stated before, those bullets can negate and damage anything magical, penetrate any sort of magical barrier, and prevent healing factor, assuming it have naything to do with magic. also, a mage which has been hit by one of those bullets, without the right treatment, might loose his ability to use magic forever. *Tele-Musket: The Tele-Musket is a special Musket type gun. in this gun loaded two special kind of shells the count create, explosive ones, and a normal type one's. Each of the explosive shells can cause damage of up to a building level destructive force. the most dengeraus things about this gun, is that: **The bullets are connect to a chip in The Count's brain, so he can telepathicly control their movments perfectly. **The bullets can be fired at up to the speed which in her they can cross 10 meters in 1 femtosecond. *'The Necro-Watch: '''Though not offencive in any actual way, this is the most feered out of the count's known possesions. The rumors about how he put his hands on this watch aren't clear, and osme contradict each other, but eventually, it is knonw that around the year 0 BC, the Count put his hands on this watch. The watch posses Powerful Necroscience. This capability is so powerful, it can even predict the death of gods. Whenever the Count choose a "target" for the watch, the watch immediately change it's time to count how many seconds, minutes, hourse, days, weeks, months and years are going to pass until that person's death. as such, this is another reason why gods are so afraid of him, becuase they can never know if when he appear at some place, it's because he plan on doing something, or because He is there to watch them dying. Daggers.jpg|The Daggers Of The Night fire sword.png|The Sword Of The Seraph ice sword.jpg|The Sword Of Nifelheim Erza_Summons_Benisakura.png|Nansento iu akuma no naraka no ken (The Naraka Blade Of The Thousends Demons). Selforge Bomb.jpg|Black Hole Bombs Casuall.jpg|Gravity pistol Time pistol.jpg|Time pistol Jakal.png|The Anti-Freak Pistol musket.jpg|The Tele-Musket Necro-Watch.jpg|The Necro-Watch 'Psychic Immunity '- Because of his amazing will power, and the fact he can constently change his brain stracture, no one, not even Gods, and the best telepaths in existance, could ahve penetrated his mind, and every sort of psychic capabilitys, to the point that every other psionics powers, such as telekinesis does not effect him. though the Count is capable as letting down his guard, and comunicate with telepaths who create conttact with him, assuming only if he do that from his own free will. he can also of course return his psychich immunity in a speed which make everyone who would even try to assult on his mind while he is opening it scream in frustration. 'Magic Immunity '- one of his first victims was Ningirama, the sumerian god of magic. after instently defeating him in surprise, he told Ningirama he would release him if the later would give him the ability to be immune to magic. Ningirama agreed, and made a special Amulet to the count. the Amulet is able to create an area in radius of 2 meters from him, where magic even magic in the level of Divine Magic, and even Almighty Magic cease to work. as such, it also gave him Reality Anchoring and Conceptual Anchoring. The minor deity was disapointed though to find out that now, as his powers does not effect the count, the count simply got rid of him. Since then he forced other deity's of magic and powerful magicians throughout history to enhance the power of the Amulet. That way he was also able to slip through the divine handcuffs in the divine court. The Amulet also is capable of reacrating itself. no matter how much he shutters the Amulet, the amulet would always reform itself, and the shreds would stay as shreds. form the shreds of the amulet he turned into a dust, he created Jacob's ciggarete Corrently, The Amulet is also inhanced by the Anti Magic Alloy, and it's powers reached to the point it also give him a protection from supernatural's phenomena, and able to induce to some degree of the usual laws of physics around him. This ability is yet to be perfect, and it can't block some levels of powers, but it can still negate the capabilties of powerful mages and deitys on a radius of 2 meters form him, to all directions. Omni-Physics Immunity - Because of his ability to induce the '''Nornal '''Laws of physics and nature around him, and nagate every supernatural phenomena, including the use of supernatural levels of science, such as Transcendent Science, Pseudoscience, Physics Manipulation and more. Of course, this immunity works only in a raduis of 2 meters from him, and only when he choose to activate it. 'Realtionships The Chess Pieces: '''Themes: The master Jyoou no Kumo The Godfather Mordor Theme Eternal Empire The Dark Crow Smiles Dark Glow Overcome the Myth Eiyuu Ou Back to Zero Le chant de Roma Agnus Dei Naruto Shippuden OST - Prophet (Yogensha) + Crimson Flames (Kouen) Category:Blog posts